1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a map drawing apparatus, and more particularly to a map drawing apparatus that is suitable for drawing map information for a vehicle navigation apparatus, which displays GPS (Global Positioning System) information (positional information of a vehicle) and map information of the vicinity of the own vehicle, on a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic apparatuses mounted on a motor vehicle, an audio apparatus, and a vehicle navigation apparatus, which displays GPS information and map information of the vicinity of the own vehicle on a display device mounted on the vehicle have come into widespread use. In accordance with increase of the capacity of a storage device incorporated in such a navigation system, recently, a usage mode has been proposed in which music data and map data are stored on the same storage medium, and a navigation system is connected to an audio apparatus to reproduce music. Also an apparatus in which a vehicle audio apparatus and a navigation system are integrated with each other has been developed.
In this way, integration of a vehicle audio apparatus and a vehicle navigation system is advancing. However, music is reproduced by a vehicle audio apparatus in no cooperation with contents displayed on a screen of a vehicle navigation apparatus. Even when music is reproduced in the cabin by the vehicle audio apparatus, the vehicle navigation apparatus remains to display uniform map information. A display device constituting the vehicle navigation apparatus is placed in a position at which the driver can easily look. In order to relieve the tedium of driving, it is requested to effectively use both the music played in the cabin and the display device to provide the display form with an entertaining element.